


Meet again

by kel33



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33





	Meet again

Bucky turned up one night on his doorstep confused, fragments of his broken  memory seeping through, he was sure he should hate him knew he once had a mission to kill him, but older memory's kept flooding back. The memories came with emotions they also came with a face mainly his face.

He knocked on the door, wasn't sure if he should at first, didn't know how he would be received, but when the door opened, Steve smiled, relief washing over his face.   
"Bucky! Are you alright? Come in please bucky".

Bucky entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. They both stood in silence, neither knowing were to start, so much had happened in there lives since he had fallen from the train. He couldn't blame Steve for that, or for not finding him after, anyone would assume he was dead, infact he wished he had died everything would have been so much easier plus he wouldn't have all those lives on his conscience 

"I'm sorry bucky, if I'd have known,, I would of found you".

Steve looked destrort James heart clenched he didn't want his old friend feeling bad, the need to protect him still strong even now after all this time. He stepped forward, hand shaking as he brought his arms up wrapping them around Steve, hugging him tightly feeling the rapid beating of his heart against his chest.

They stayed like this for some time, both feeling the warmth radiating from the other man, this felt right, they needed to be together, known it there whole lives and only now realised they can't be without each other ever again.


End file.
